thegigaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Doom Guy
He's the motherfucking Doom Guy. He rips and tears like a total badass. History Origins The Marine was one of Earth's toughest, hardened in combat and trained for action. He had been incarcerated on Mars after assaulting a senior officer when ordered to fire upon civilians. There, he worked alongside the Union Aerospace Corporation (UAC), a multi-planetary conglomerate and military contractor performing secret experiments on interdimensional travel. Something went wrong with the teleportation research and a few of the worst inmates from Hell, along with mutated demons from The Abyss had been forced through the teleportation gates on Deimos and Phobos. (The Heaven Invasion had been taking place during this time.) The bases are quickly overrun by the mutated Abyss spawn, Phobos becomes a launch point for a Proto-Abyss Invasion, and Deimos disappears entirely. Two of the inmates from Hell (Foxy and Daniel) saw opportunity and became kings of Deimos and Phobos, ruling over the demons that had been cut off from the signal of The Abyss. A military detachment, containing The Marine, from Mars traveled to Phobos to investigate the incident. As the assault team moves inside, The Marine is left to guard the perimeter (with only a pistol). After hearing assorted radio messages, gunfire, and screams, followed by silence, The Marine decides to move in himself and fight through the Phobos complex. After ripping and tearing his way through the high-tech military bases, power plants, computer centers and geological anomalies on Phobos, The Marine encounters Foxy, who then runs through a teleporter leading to Deimos. The Marine follows behind, only to be overwhelmed by monsters, unable to chase Foxy. The Marine fights his way through the horde and installations similar to those on Phobos, but corrupted by the Abyss energies of the Gluton Demon being amplified by a signal tower setup by Daniel. After slaying the titanic Gluton Demon, The Marine discovers the truth about the vanished Deimos: it is floating above Hell. The Marine then falls from Deimos and crashes on the surface of Hell, due to not having found either Foxy or Daniel on Deimos. Seeing the current state of Hell (The Heaven Invasion is still going on during this time) The Marine decides to take the side of Hell, as they are the ones being invaded by the Abyss, whom he has grown to hate. Heaven Invasion The Marine ripped and teared his way to the closest surviving city, which was Ira, the Eye of the Storm. It was during this time that The Marine had begun to have been called Doom Guy by the invading Abyss forces. Arriving At Ira's Gates Doom Guy finds that there is an evacuation going on, and decides to buy time for the evacuation to happen. Preparation And Fighting In The Fields In Front Of Ira Before Doom Guy sets out to fight the oncoming horde of Abyss demons, his armor and weapons are enhanced by Hell Troop Smiths. Just in case any Abyss Demon got past Doom Guy before the evacuation was done, a psychic barrier was put up between the city and the fields where Doom Guy stationed himself... but it futile, as no Abyss demon made it past Doom Guy for about a year, long past the time that Ira had been evacuated, and enough to where a few rogue Hell Troops booby-trapped Ira. Fighting Within Ira Doom Guy eventually ran out of ammo and decided to retreat into the city to look for more. Due to this lapse in defense, many Abyss demons entered Ira. The fight was now within the city, and it would be a long one. However, the portion of Abyss demons that fought within Ira was only part of the invading force while the rest moved on to other parts of Hell. Many bloody months passed, and the Abyss force had begun to penetrate the inner walls of Ira, as they had slowly been getting the upper hand against Doom Guy. This was to be the end of Doom Guy until a small squad of Hell Troopers (the same ones that booby-trapped Ira) arrived to rescue Doom Guy and intended to recruit him into the Hell Troop once they got back to the main force. However, their means of escape from the city had been destroyed and thus they would never be able to make it back to the main force of Hell Troops. Closing The Abyss Off From Hell Doom Guy sought to end the reinforcements of the current Abyss force, and so he ripped and teared his way into the Abyss to close off the gate/portal from the other side and make sure no more Abyss could come through. After making his way into the Abyss, Doom Guy encountered the biggest Abyss demon he had seen so far, a Proto-Archdemon/Abyss-Angel going by the name of Baphomet. As the Proto Archdemon was yet to be completed, Doom Guy fired rockets into its exposed brain. Its death caused the failing of the gates/portals from The Abyss into Hell, and thus they were all sealed. Doom Guy was lost to The Abyss as we no longer know if he's alive due to being on the other side of the sealed portals. However, if we know Doom Guy, we all know that he's ripping and tearing his way through The Abyss like a total badass. Skills * Can run at a whopping 57 miles per hour (92 km/h) without losing stamina. * Fall from great heights without getting hurt. * Carry a large supply of rockets and other ammunition without being weighed down. * Can't jump sorry. The Hell Marine It is unknown whether or not Doom Guy is the Hell Marine, due to the various similarities, yet equally numbering differences between the two. Known History Not much is known about the current situation of the Hell Marine due to the fact that the Hell Marine has been stuck deep within The Abyss for who knows how many years. However, we do know that the Hell Marine was reported to be a Hell Trooper who disregarded orders and had followed the Abyss Forces that retreated back into The Abyss after the defeat of Archdemon Satan at the end of the Heaven Invasion. There are various theories as to why the Hell Marine chased the Abyss forces back into The Abyss. The strongest theory so far is that the Hell Marine sought to avenge someone who was lost at the Battle of Limbum due to Archdemon Lucifer destroying the city with his Abyss Breath. As most of the details of the Hell Marine's life are super fuzzy, we can only guess that the Hell Marine lost a child or spouse, or even a pet. We only know of the following due to Abyss Runes which were found by The Curator on shattered worlds formerly conquered by the Abyss. Arriving In The Abyss Once the Hell Marine arrived in the border of the Abyss, the Hell Marine began a slaughter of everything Abyss related while heading towards Archdemon Lucifer. Nothing was spared. The Hell Marine would kill Abyss demons, rip and tear the reach of The Abyss, and shatter worlds infected by Archdemon Beelzebub. Meeting The Abyss Slayers While in The Abyss, an entity known only as "The Aurum" upgraded the Hell Marine's Forsaken Armor, which imbued the Hell Marine with inhuman powers and Abyssal protection. The Hell Marine then joined forces with a group of knights known as the Abyss Slayers, led by a heavily mutated Proto soldier, Storm Team of the Earth Defense Force, and Guyver Enhanced (Normal/No Powers) Shaggy (no clue if this shaggy is actually zero suit shaggy but we'll link the page anyway). Having been lost in The Abyss during the 5000 Year War, the group now only existed to fight Abyss spawn. For thousands of years, with the help of the Abyss Slayers, the Hell Marine tormented The Abyss. The Abyss Cleric Somehow, some anime character appeared out of nowhere, and for some reason attached herself to the Hell Marine's side. We have on record of her saying that he had a familiar aura, whatever the fuck that means. Apparently, there was someguy who hated something as much as the Hell Marine hated The Abyss. Pretty uncanny that she popped up next to someone like that. Oh well. Anyway, at one point, after like five days or weeks, someone betrayed the Abyss Slayers. This left only Hell Marine, though badly wounded, and the Abyss Cleric alive. So now they just go through Abyss World after Abyss World, uncorrupting the places. And that's pretty much what we have uncovered so far. Abilities and Skills * Can jump, and even double jump. * Doesn't match Doom Guy's speed, but is nearly as fast. * The Forsaken Armor absorbs impact, thus staving off any damage that might incur from a great fall. * Ammo and weapons appear out of thin air. Category:Character Category:Good Category:Hero